The Long Goodbye
by DrkAsn
Summary: Short fluffy One-shot. NarutoSakura


Just a little drabble I absolutely couldn't get out of my head… short fluffy Naru/Saku one shot. Hope you enjoy it.

The Long Goodbye

Sakura was kneeling at the grave as the sun crested the sky. Every morning this use to be her ritual. It had been five years since that fateful night when and Naruto attempted to save him. Sakura was now twenty-one and time had brought favorable changes to her. She was no longer the weak ninja she had once bee, of course she would never be the power house that Naruto was, but that was to be expected. Her body had changed too, from her young teen self. She now stood tall at almost 5'9" and had become rather curvy over the years, much too many men's delight. Her hair had also re-grown and was now touching her lower back.

This use to be her daily ritual, yet even she acknowledged it was past time to move on. Slowly she stood, knowing she couldn't come back here for a while, knowing she needed something more than a grave. She turned to go and suddenly felt like she was being watched. A small smile grew upon her face as she started walking back to town.

It was barely thirty paces later when Naruto joined her. Naruto had definitely become a power house. Apparently no one realized how many benefits him having Kyubi in him would bestow, once he managed to rein him in the beast. He was looked upon with pride now days, rather than the unwarranted hate, from everyone and if not pride then a quiet respect. He was definitely the second strongest ninja in the city, possibly the strongest… He was more than that though, at least to Sakura. He'd grown, was now 6', and though he still had the whiskers on his cheeks they no longer gave the allusion of childhood. Instead they made him appear all the more powerful and threatening. To everyone but Sakura he, while friendly, was rather standoffish. Not intentionally, but born from an innate fear that they would one day look at him again with unbridled anger and hatred. His body, while not ripped, was definitely toned. Hard and unyielding to the enemy, and a soft shoulder to cry on for friends. To Sakura he was her best friend, together they had survived the insurvivable, and as a result they were almost inseparable. Yet even that didn't describe what he meant to her. It was more, yet definitely plutonic…sorta…

Sighing slightly she leaned into his shoulder as they walked towards town, "Looks like we both lose a habit today, eh Naruto?" She looked over at him and smiled. He grinned and wrapped one of his muscular arms around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find something to replace the bait with, never him, but the habit mind you…"Sakura smiled as they walked peacefully back into town at a lackadaisical pace. The sun shined down upon the two of them on the clear summer day, the silence stretching on and on, comfortably. Sakura had closed her eyes a while ago, continuing on the path merely by trusting Naruto to guide her and not let her misstep.

Suddenly Sakura opened her eyes and raised her head from Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey how bout we go to the Ichiban?" And without waiting for a response she took off at a sprint, followed closely by Naruto after his brain processed the statement. Laughing merrily the too of them arrived at the Ramen stand slightly out of breath, but laughing to hard to care. Sitting down they ordered their meals and Naruto inhaled the several bowls he had ordered while Sakura ate slower. Savoring the meal. They were halfway through the meal, well Sakura was halfway through her meal, Naruto had finished some time ago, when they both felt a breeze behind them. Turning around the both saw Shikamaru dressed in his ANBU uniform. Naruto frowned slightly and shook his head.

"I'm not leaving till tomorrow don't even try." Shikamaru opened his mouth several times before sighing and muttering about 'troublesome' or something like that.

"Fine, you do realize how Tsunade-sama feels about that right?" Questioning Naruto so as to officially discharge his duties. Upon Naruto's nod of affirmation Shikamaru sighed and once more disappeared.

"What was that about Naruto? You know Tsunade doesn't take kindly to ignored summons…" Naruto chuckles and stood offering a hand to Sakura a helping hand up.

"Oba-san can stuff it for now. I already told her I'd be by later. Come on lets go for a walk." Sakura nodded and the two of them began meandering slowly through the town.

Occasionally they would see someone they knew in the city and of course they stopped for a bit to talk with them. Ino, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Shino, a couple others too. Eventually the city crowd swelled as the late afternoon approached. Naruto and Sakura made their way to the woods they use to train in. Finding a comfortable tree to lean against the pair sat down, continuing their playful argument about who would win in a fight between Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto of course was claiming that Hinata would totally win.

Eventually their discussion died away and they were once more left in silence. Naruto closed his eyes relaxing as a nice summer breeze drifted through the air. Naruto was the one to break the silence this time, "Ano… Sakura…" She slowly opened an eye half way and looked at him, not moving from the tree she was leaning against. "Hm?" Naruto took a deep breath before continuing the conversation.

"I have a mission to go on tomorrow." Sakura nodded.

"I gathered that from the ANBU, so? I'll probably have one tomorrow too." Naruto shook his head slightly before forcing a grin onto his face. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her, it would ruin the perfect night. The conversation died away once more and they spend the rest of their evening relaxed against each other watching the fire flies bedazzle the, then stargazing, wishing two very different wishes on the first star they say.

Eventually the time to go home rolled about; well it had probably done so long since noted Naruto as he discovered Sakura had drifted off to sleep upon his shoulder. Gently he shook her awake, eliciting a small whine out of her in the first few moments of grogginess. Naruto smiled an endearing smile at the sound before speaking.

"Come on Sakura, time to go home." Naruto whispered gently into her ear. Finally after much ado, and with a rather lethargic pace, the pair was walking home.

Upon arriving at Sakura's house Naruto pulled her into a tight embrace for a couple long moments before whispering 'good bye.' He released her and watched with a look Sakura had never seen before as she retreated into her house. Closing the door with one last look she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Next thing Sakura knew she was curled up in her nice warm bed. The sun was just crusting the horizon as she rolled over lazily in bed. Curling around a pillow she enjoyed reminiscing about the night before. Minutes passed with naught but the birds chirping and Sakura's breathing to break the silence. Without warning Sakura bolted upright, and clear out of bed. She was wearing white pajamas with pink hearts patterned upon it, her top was a shirt that was way to big for her, but that was okay by her. It was one of Naruto's she had 'borrowed' a long time ago. Looking around her room frantically she searched for her clock, 6:20… She then raced out of her room, out of her house, and down the street. She had ten minutes to get to the hokage's office, then… then… then she couldn't think about then. She imagined she was quite a sight, dressed in pajamas racing through the streets of Konoha.

Mere minutes later, and definitely out of breath, she arrived outside Tsunade's office. Not bothering with formalities, she barged straight into the office, shoving the ANBU guard out of the way in the process. To her surprise upon entering the room she found Tsunade was not sleeping. Instead she was gazing out of her window, looking off towards the gates of Konoha, apparently lost in thought. Upon Sakura's rude entrance Tsunade turned around quirking a quick smile before her face became serious.

"Good morning Sakura, what can I do for you?" Not even answering her question Sakura took a couple steps forward.

"What is his mission?" Tsunade blinked.

"Whose?"

"Naruto! What is his mission?" Sakura had the look of a deer in headlights.

"Oh… Sakura you know that protocol dictates-" Sakura interrupted her before she could even finish. She had finally placed the face Naruto had last night. It was the same one Sauske had on his face just before he had sacrificed himself to buy Naruto and her an escape. He had tried to go toe to toe with Orochimaru the morning after they had rescued him. Sakura repeated her question, more forcefully this time.

"What is his mission!" As she asked she dared so much as to grab Tsunade's clothing and lift the Sanin off the ground.

"Tell me, or so help me I'll make you regret ever-"

"Alright!" Tsunade interrupts Sakura.

"He is going to challenge Orochimaru…" Sakura gasped dropping Tsunade and taking a step back… She expected a suicidal mission… but not this. In shock she managed to look aimlessly around the room, and spotted a clock. 6:28, two minutes till he left. Turning around she dashed out of the office and back into the streets. This time she didn't care what she looked like, thought she imagined it was close to a blur.

The gate was in sight, the gates were closing too, tears began to well up in her eyes, she was to late. She wasn't going to make it. Pushing herself even harder, faster, further than she already had been she tried to make it to the gate be fore it closed.

She didn't.

The gate was closed just as she got close enough to slam her fist into it. A crack split the gate for a foot in every direction around the impact as she slowly sank to the ground. The tears that had been welling up now free falling down her face. In the back of her mind she heard the clock tower chime in the distance, half past, causing her to cry that much harder. She might never see him again, in fact she probably wouldn't. There was nothing she could do but weep. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she tried to brush the guard's hand off, but he was rather persistent. Grumbling she looked up through bleary tear streaked eyes to chew the guardsman out for not leaving her alone, but she was instead greeted with the most beautiful sight ever. Naruto was standing there, a backpack on his back and dressed for stealth. She didn't care how he was dressed however; all she cared was that he was there. That was all that mattered. She leapt off the ground, flinging herself onto Naruto, knocking him over in the process. Burying her face in his neck and bawling that much harder. She felt him stroking her hair as he sat up, dropping his backpack onto the ground.

"Shhh, it's alright. Don't cry Sakura, don't cry…."

"You… you…" Naruto put a finger over her lips to quiet her. Holding it there until she calmed down. Only then did he move his hand, and fixed a stray bang that had fallen across her face as he waited for her to try again. Sniffling she began again.

"You're going to face him… aren't you?" She looked up at him with a pleading look of disbelief. Closing his eyes he looked away.

"He has to die Sakura, and I'm the only one who has a chance. Kyubi you know…" Her lips were trembling and she looked about to cry again. Several moments passed while she once more regained her composure. Taking the chance to wipe her eyes clear of tears. Resolving herself to face the facts, she stood slowly, followed closely by Naruto.

"I guess there is only one thing left then…" A confused look appeared on Naruto's face as she moved closer to him, and standing on her tip toes kissed him lightly on the lips. Naruto was shocked as she whispered into his ear.

"Don't you dare die. I won't lose two men I love to him, and I've already lost one. I don't think ill survive loosing you as well." With that she backed away a step and walked back towards the city and her home, trembling and fighting with every last ounce of will power in her body to keep herself from turning around and rushing back to him. His job was now the mission. Hers was to have faith and believe. No matter what the odds he was facing were, she had to believe, she had too. For if she failed in her vigil who would be waiting for him? And if he failed to return, she knew he would not be the only one to die.


End file.
